The proposed research is an anthropological study of family interaction and psychosocial development of six-through 12-year-old children in a contemporary (south Asian) Indian community. A major dimension of parenting, viz., parental warmth (acceptance-rejection), is examined in relation to seven behavioral and personality dispositions which are predicted by parental acceptance-rejection theory to be related the world over to the warmth dimension. This proposed research, which is part of a larger research program that aims to elaborate and test parental acceptance-rejection theory on a wide scale cross-cultural basis, is the first attempt to assess the effects of perceived parental acceptance-rejection on children's behavior in a context where "low" parental warmth is regarded culturally as being normatively appropriate. As such, the proposed research represents a critical test of parental acceptance-rejection theory in that one can ask whether rejected children, in a context where most other children are also rejected by parents who are culturally regarded as being "good" parents, respond in the same way as rejected children who live in cultural settings where "rejection" is not regarded as being normatively appropriate? If parental acceptance-rejection theory is correct, rejected Indian children will respond in the same way as rejected children elsewhere in the world.